gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sharp Blades
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sharp Blades page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:53, March 1, 2015 (UTC) steam code for telltale: game of thrones Hi Sharp Blades, For participating in my blog, we wanted to reward you with a free game! It retails for 30 bucks in the steam store: http://store.steampowered.com/app/330840/ Please shoot me an email at nico@wikia-inc.com and I can throw you a code, That's very much appreciated, will do, thank you. :) — Sharp Blades (talk) 01:04, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Hardhome (episode) Hi, I just wanted to let you know that I am rewatching that scene where Daenerys gives her "break the wheel" speech and I see she does in fact include her own house, which is why I went back to the Hardhome episode article to revert my own edit but I see you already did and include the link, which I'm assuming is the same one that brought me back to that page in the first place. Just wanted to let you know I am aware and thank you for reverting my edit. Thanks. Shaneymike (talk) 01:59, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh sorry about that, no need to thank me, I should have given some time between the edits for you to correct yourself in case you would have. Er, now I think about it I probably shouldn't have posted a link to the video on the wiki. — Sharp Blades (talk) 02:04, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Season 5 Blu-ray & DVD Giveaway Congratulations! You were randomly selected as the grand prize winner in the Season 5 Blu-ray & DVD Giveaway! You are therefore entitled to receive one (1) copy of Game of Thrones Season 5 on Blu-ray. Please email me at scott@wikia-inc.com with your user name in order to relay your shipping information privately. Thank you for participating! :XD1@ 05:49, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :Whaaat!? Thank you so much!!! :) I will go do that now! — Sharp Blades (talk) 11:18, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Updated Bolton Shields I took the liberty of updating the Bolton shields to the latest version. The version you hard is being phased out of this wiki and you were the last person still using it. I hope this is not a problem. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 23:36, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Gotcha, thanks :) — Sharp Blades (talk) 04:16, July 2, 2016 (UTC)